Un nuevo miembro en el equipo
by kmi-17
Summary: House tiene un hijo de 26 años del cual no tenía idea de su existencia, lo interesante es cuando el chico quiere formar parte de su equipo y conocerlo, pero sin que su padre se entere de la verdad...¿cuando durará juego?...es un fic HUDDY, pero tengan paciencia :)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla, son de Fox o de Universal o de David Shore...que se sho!...

El fic es atemporal, pero claro, antes de que House y Cuddy intentaran estar juntos...eso, disfruten :)

* * *

Llegué con mi mochila al hombro al PPTH, había juntado dinero y había ido allí a conocerlo finalmente, iba vestido casual para un médico de mi edad, traje y una camiseta de flash que representaba un poco mi personalidad, era alto, atlético, con ojos azules muy claros y el cabello bien oscuro y apenas rizado.

-esto es bajo hasta para ti cuddy!...7 horas de consultas al dia!?...estás de broma, no pienso hacer ni 2...tenlo por seguro, de echo ambos sabemos que ni 2 haré...porque mis papitos las harán por mí-

Escuche decir aquello a un tipo idéntico a la foto que tenía en mi iPod y sonreí…ahí estaba, al fin lo había encontrado, me acerqué a él enseguida pero no me atreví a interrumpir su discusión, claro que él si noto mi presencia.

-y tú que miras!?...se te perdió algo?-dijo el doctor frunciendo el ceño bastante molesto

Yo sólo atiné a negar levemente, en tanto la doctora con quien discutía ya se marchaba dejándonos solos. Vi al doctor bufar y cojear al ascensor, yo lo vi con curiosidad y no tardé en seguirlo.

-Es usted el doctor House?

-depende, si traes una bala no, esa caja de bombones ya la recibí una vez-dijo apretando el botón del ascensor

-soy psiquiatra, me titulé hace 2 años y…

-cool! Pues yo soy médico de verdad y por si no lo has notado…estoy trabajando!- dijo sin dejarme entrar al ascensor, cerrando las puertas enseguida.

Pese a la impresión de haber tenido a mi padre frente a mí, a quien no podía olvidar era a la mujer con quien el discutía, morena, entre 30 y 40 años y con unos aires de grandeza que volvería loco a cualquiera. De cualquier forma seguí a House, y luego de preguntarle a un par de enfermeras logré dar con su oficina. Toqué la puerta y asomé la cabeza de forma graciosa.

-se puede o el doctor está muy ocupado…jugando psp?-dije alzando una ceja sin creérmelo, vaya loco. Y como respuesta, House ni siquiera levantó la vista...

-si no es un nuevo caso no me interesa en lo absoluto.

-quizás sea algo mejor que un caso…yo-dije sonriendo de lado confiado.

Vi a House suspirar y dejar el juego en pausa...

-no me dejarás en paz hasta que te escuche no?...que quieres niño?

-quiero una entrevista... estaré en la ciudad unos días para postular como miembro de tu equipo…-dije mientras entraba a la oficina y me sentaba frente a él.

Su reacción me confundió bastante, primero se echó hacia atrás en su silla, se rió y luego se puso completamente serio.

-No.

-por qué no?, ni siquiera ha visto mi curriculum… o probado en algo.

-no sé cómo ni porqué llegaste hasta aquí, pero mi equipo está completo…de gente incompetente, pero está completo.-dijo volviendo a tomar la consola.

-y si demuestro que yo si soy competente?-dije desafiándolo, él volvió a dejar la consola en la mesa, me investigaba con la mirada, por primera vez se centraba en verme concentrado cosa que me hizo sonreír de lado.

-luces confiado, pero… en serio!? … psiquiatría!?...no tienes nada que aportar a mi equipo.

-esa es mi especialidad, pero tengo varias otras áreas que podrían interesarle.

-lo dudo, la verdad…

-tomé varias materias adicionales en la universidad sobre enfermedades infecciosas, nunca vi la necesidad de sacar esa doble especialidad, pero si lo hice con endocrinología.-lo vi alzar una ceja y seguir viéndome como idiota, yo sólo le sostuve la mirada.

-y si eres tan listo, porqué decir la burrada de psiquiatría primero?

-para muchos otros doctores, mis logros y teorías en ese campo son más relevantes que conocimientos sin aplicar en los demás.

-así que no tienes experiencia en medicina real…-

-claro que sí…solo…-él tomó su psp de nuevo y eso me distrajo…-va a darme la entrevista o no?

-ya la tuviste… y reprobaste…que pena-dijo haciendo un puchero exagerado, viéndome solo un segundo pues de nuevo se concentró en su juego.

Yo hice una mueca de disgusto y me lo quedé viendo.

-oh…piensas a quedarte ahí hasta tener oportunidad?-dijo sin levantar la mirada-woow…demonios…-supuse que había perdido en el juego.

-si te gano en la partida de ese video juego me darás una oportunidad?-pregunté cruzándome de brazos, él me miró divertido.

-ehh, déjame pensarlo…mmmh…nop…creo que no-dijo sonriéndome como niño bueno.

-oh vamos! No estaré muchos días en la ciudad, sólo quiero presumir que fui parte del equipo del famoso doctor House mientras estuve acá…ni siquiera tienes que pagarme…

Él solo rodó los ojos y me quedó mirando aburrido…

-pídeme lo que sea, sé que puedo ganarte en tu propio juego y con eso ganarme un puesto con tus doctores.

House dejó la psp un momento y volvió a examinarme con la mirada.

-que haces aquí?...que quieres en realidad eh?

-conocerte

-estás enamorado de mi o algo por estilo?

-no puedo solo querer trabajar con una leyenda viviente?

Al parecer eso lo dejó conforme aunque seguía estudiándome…

-si tanto quieres esto…ven mañana a primera hora…

Yo sonreí de lado y asentí…al fin tenía mi oportunidad de entrar en su mundo y de saber su versión de porqué su hijo o sea yo… había terminado en un orfanato.

* * *

Bueno, si les gustó y quieren que lo siga, estaré esperando sus reviews...hace años que no escribía un fic, así que sería bueno si me ayudan con nuevas ideas para los siguientes capítulos.

Y eso! gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla, son de Fox o de Universal o de David Shore...que se sho!...

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron review, son lo mejorsh 3 **

Eso, lean y ojalá disfruten este nuevo capítulo :)

* * *

Como era de esperarse, llegué a primera hora del día siguiente al hospital. Me sentía emocionado de al fin poder conocer a mi padre más allá de lo que decían las revistas médicas y los comentarios en internet.

Entre al lobby del centro médico con una mochila al hombro y vestido muy parecido al día anterior, solo que la camiseta esta vez era de Batman. Ahí la volví a ver...ella entró poco antes que yo. Sus tacones resonaban en todo el recinto y era como un imán para los hombres del lugar...por supuesto, ella no advirtió mi presencia y agradecí aquello... no quería que nadie supiera aun de mí, eso podía arruinar mis planes con House, aun así me atreví a preguntar por su nombre a una de las enfermeras…Lisa Cuddy, hasta su nombre tenía carácter.

Sonreí emocionado por conocer un poco más de aquella mujer, caminé con seguridad y entré a la oficina de House, bueno, en realidad a la del equipo de diagnóstico donde otros médicos leían el periódico o uno que otro folder de algún paciente.

-House no ha llegado?-pregunté inocentemente, y fue una pregunta bastante estúpida ahora que lo pienso.

Todos se miraron extraños y fue un tipo macizo y de color quien respondió

-lo extraño sería que hubiese llegado ya...

Yo fruncí el ceño y me senté con ellos

-ustedes son parte de su equipo no?...mucho gusto, soy Ethan, psiquiatra y el nuevo del equipo-dije con seguridad mientras sonreía apenas.

Ellos solo elevaron las cejas y se miraron entre ellos como confundidos...

-en serio House te contrato?-pregunto la única mujer...pelo castaño y ojos claros...era guapísima...

-por supuesto preciosa...no quieres enseñarme cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí?...yo podría enseñarte cómo funcionan por acá-dije guiñándole y haciéndome el lindo como siempre.

Ella rio apenas y se puso de pie con la excusa de ir a buscar un caso nuevo...así que mire a los chicos y les sonreí

-vaya lindura...como se llama?

-remy…la llamamos 13, y…en serio House contrató un psiquiatra!?...acaso se volvió loco y quiere una consulta a todas horas?-respondió un tipo rubiecito con acento australiano.

-hey, no deberías tratar así a un ciudadano a favor de que inmigrantes como tu les quiten los puestos de trabajo a estadounidenses como yo-dije cruzándome de brazos…justo cuando el rubiecito iba a responder House entró en la oficina, yo le sonreí de lado, pero él no tomó mi presencia de manera tan alegre.

-sigues aquí!?...

-no quedamos ayer en que viniera hoy temprano para empezar?...

-en serio?...bueno, qué más da, toma…deja mi mochila en la silla de la oficina de al lado…-dijo tirándome su mochila encima…yo lo miré sin mayor ánimo pero bufé y terminé accediendo, me puse de pie y apenas le di la espalda siguió hablándome…-y por cierto, apenas termines con eso puedes irte, estás despedido.

-qué?!...pero si ni siquiera me has probado en un caso!-dije mirándolo frustrado, enojado y confundido.

-lo siento, normativas de la jefa, no hay dinero para un nuevo integrante…

-pues…despídelo a él…-dije señalando al rubiecito de antes, por alguna razón no me simpatizó.

House miró al rubio y señalándolo me miró mientras reía divertido

-porqué debería despedir a canguroman?, él pobre es el que más necesita su sueldo para ligar co chicas por noche!...que mejor justificación tienes para un sueldo?

Todos rodamos los ojos por su comentario fuera de lugar.

-ya te dije que me da igual el salario, puedes no pagarme si quieres, sólo quiero diagnosticar y que me demuestres que tan genio eres, porque estoy seguro que no lo suficiente…-tiré su mochila al piso y le mantuve la mirada desafiante, después de todo, si no funcionó inflando su ego el día anterior, quizás insultándolo de manera elegante podía tener mejor suerte…

House me quedó mirando desafiante, mientras el resto del equipo sólo seguía la discusión intrigados por ver hasta donde podíamos llegar, y no era para menos, hasta yo estaba entretenido de poder enfrentarlo.

Luego de segundos casi eternos…House rio levemente y suavizó su mirada.

-quieres jugar?...ok, jugarás conmigo, pero no en mi equipo.

-da igual donde y como sea, ganaré.

-y de nuevo esa seguridad, quien te crees niño? que te traes entre manos?

-ni siquiera sabes mi nombre…pero en menos de lo que crees te darás cuenta que me convertiré en el mejor… dejándote muuuuy muuuuuy atrás.

House me miró interesado, pero no dijo más…sólo siguió viéndome mientras se dirigía a su equipo.

-búsquenme un caso…mientras tanto…tengo un asunto pendiente.-dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Yo sólo sonreí de lado y caminé a su oficina con él cojeando de cerca. Ambos nos sentamos, por supuesto él en su silla y yo frente a él, ninguno dejaba de desafiar al otro con la mirada.

-y bien, cómo resolvemos tu asunto pendiente?-dije casi mofándome de él.

House se encogió de hombros.

-dímelo tu niño…

-deja de decirme niño…mi nombre es Ethan…

-tienes razón, hago mal en llamarte niño, debería decirte niñita, que clase de nombre es Ethan!?

- y yo podría llamarte anciano, pero no lo hago-House me miró con cara de pocos amigos por ese comentario.

-no estoy viejo…

-seguro?...esas arrugas e incluso el bastón dicen lo contrario, que te pasó en la pierna?.

-eso no te interesa…y te aseguro que las arrugas y el bastón me ayudan a ligar más a menudo de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Era imposible sacarle información a ese tipo, que hueso más duro de roer…

-ok, ya que no propones algo, lo haré yo…que tal si hacemos una competencia de video juegos?

-bromeas?...apuesto a que te has pasado más de la mitad de la vida pegado a la tv jugando, mejor jugamos póker, o a adivinar a la actriz porno en la escena.

-me da igual, soy bueno en eso también…-aquello lo hizo sonreír-y si bebemos?...

-vaya vaya, asi que te gusta beber a las … 11 de la mañana?-dijo el nefrólogo consultando su reloj.

-hoy por la noche, tu escoges el lugar porque no conozco la ciudad, yo pago la cuenta.

-me estas invitando los tragos que quiera? Seguro que tienes tanto capital?

-no creo que aguantes tanto como para desbancarme…

-te llevarás una fea sorpresa...así que... ese será el reto? Quien aguante más alcohol gana? , voy a trapear el piso contigo mocoso…

-eso dices ahora… anciano…

-qué tal si lo hacemos aún más interesante?, bebemos y jugamos a la vez…

-tienes 20 años acaso? A que quieres jugar?

-no tengo 20, pero tu si…no sé, cualquier juego de preguntas, no quieres que te mida como médico?

-tengo 26 y me da igual el método que escojas…ganaré.

-es lo mismo, aceptas entonces?

-depende…si yo gano me dejarás pasar estos días como parte de tu equipo?

House rodó los ojos pero asintió…

-y que hay si yo gano?-consultó el viejo médico entrecerrando los ojos.

-te diré la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí.-quizás ninguno había vuelto a tocar el tema, pero era más que obvio que no se había creído mis excusas y que se moría de curiosidad.

House me examinó con la mirada por varios segundos antes de contestar, era como si pudiéramos hablar con tan sólo vernos.

-ok…es un trato…-dijo estirando su mano con una tarjeta que había sacado de su escritorio-llámame por la noche a eso de las 9 para darte la dirección del lugar-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y cojeaba para alejarse de la oficina…yo miré la tarjeta y sonreí de lado.

Esto era bueno en realidad, tenía el día libre para merodear por el hospital y enterarme de más cosas sobre el viejo, y no podía olvidar a la Dra. Cuddy, también quería saber sobre ella, aunque aún no definía porqué me interesaba tanto… y bueno, luego por la noche me iría de copas con House…Ese iba a ser un día por demás entretenido.

* * *

Y eso, espero que el capítulo les gustara, la cosa va lento por el momento, pero ya viene lo interesante, será muy divertido! :)

**No se olviden que sus reviews son mi sueldo! asi que comenten porfi!**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla, son de Fox o de Universal o de David Shore...que se sho!...

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron! espero seguir leyéndolos!**

**Ojalá disfruten de este nuevo capítulo ;)**

* * *

Apenas mi viejo salió de la oficina, lo seguí con la mirada, iba con otro médico, pero no era de su equipo. No le tomé mayor importancia, aunque supe enseguida que ese médico había cortado nuestra charla anterior. Dejé la tarjeta que me había dado en mi bolsillo y salí a husmear por los alrededores del hospital, me tardé un par de horas en esa tarea, y cada vez que alguien me preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda decía que sólo estaba paseando mientras mi pobre tío enfermo dormía.

Mientras paseaba por el recinto, no dejaba de pensar cual sería la mejor manera de sacarle información a House, y llegué a la conclusión que debía al menos hojear su expediente médico, el problema sería llegar a esos documentos.

Llegué a la cafetería para comer, ya era medio día y había bastante movimiento. Compré una hamburguesa, unas papas fritas y una coke, cuando tuve todo en mi bandeja miré a todos lados sin saber dónde sentarme, pero alcancé sólo a dar un par de pasos buscando sitio cuando junto sentí que alguien me hablaba a mis espaldas.

-hey chico…si quieres puedes sentarte aquí…

Me giré y vi a un tipo con bata de médico, un poco más bajo que House, más joven, de cabello color castaño y ojos marrones. Asentí agradecido y me senté frente a él.

-muchas gracias…soy Ethan.-dije dándole la mano con una sonrisa.

-mucho gusto Ethan, yo soy el Dr. Wilson, y de nada…-respondió él amablemente, luego hizo una pausa, que yo tomé como iniciativa para comenzar a comer, no sé por qué, pero él me miraba interesado-te vi esta mañana en el despacho de House…por supuesto no alcancé a escuchar su conversación, pero parecía que discutían…

Yo me lo quedé viendo algo desconcertado para luego sonreír divertido.

-Eres amigo de él o algo por el estilo?

-Sí, para mi desdicha, lo soy.

-No eres su pareja o sí?

-No!...por supuesto que no! porque crees algo así?

-no sé, luces algo celoso

-en lo absoluto…sólo me pareció raro, pues no luces como un potencial paciente, o como un familiar desesperado porque House atienda a tu esposa.

Yo me limité a sonreír de lado y encogerme de hombros mientras volvía a centrarme en mi comida.

-No me dirás nada tu tampoco?

-Si House no dijo nada, supongo que yo tampoco debo hacerlo.

-De donde lo conoces?

-No lo conozco…

-Entonces?...porque estás aquí?

-Eso es una pregunta que me estoy cansando de oír

* * *

En tanto, House entraba a la oficina de Cuddy como siempre, sin tocar, y sentándose frente a ella con cara de complicado.

Ella solo suspiró cansada y se lo quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

-que dirías… si te digo, que puede ser… que tenga un hermano perdido?-dijo al fin el médico viendo por primera vez en la jornada a la endocrina-el cual es 20 años menor que yo y ahora vino a conocerme.

-diría que o estás paranoico o que tu madre es una…-Cuddy simplemente movió sus labios como diciendo "puta" pero sin pronunciar nada-y por lo que te conozco, estoy un 98% segura de que es la primera opción.

-tu no conoces a mi madre… o a mi padre…al cual por cierto, ni siquiera yo conozco-replicó House meditando un poco la situación.

-en serio estás considerando que ese chico sea tu hermano?!

-no lo has visto?...es idéntico a mí!

La decana sólo rodó los ojos.

-que sea parecido físicamente a ti no quiere decir nada…

-eso es lo peor, abre la boca y se convierte en mi doble.

Ante esto la doctora elevó las cejas sorprendida.

-así de malo?

-incluso creo que puede ser peor que yo.

Cuddy rio con ese comentario.

-de que te ries!?, esto es grave, no querrás tener 2 House en tu hospital, ya con uno arriesgas cada día a que se derrumbe, queme o se inunde…la última suena interesante, no te parece?

-primero, no veo porqué debería tenerlo en mi hospital, segundo, no me has dado ni una prueba concreta para todo este alboroto que estás montando, así que, o esta conversación es una excusa para no trabajar, o vienes con algo concreto que no me has dicho, y tercero, no entiendo por qué estás teniendo esta conversación conmigo en vez de Wilson…oh! Y No, no suena interesante, juro que te mato si le haces algo a mi hospital.

House la quedó viendo y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír.

-Wilson está en la cafetería intentando sacarle información al chico.

-Eso explica sólo mi tercer punto…-dijo ella suspirando, apoyando sus antebrazos en el escritorio mientras lo miraba esperando la explicación completa.

-el chico quiere ser parte de mi equipo, y si por alguna extraña razón...él logra ganarme en la apuesta que hicimos, hará hasta lo imposible porque lo contrate.

-no puedes tener otro miembro en tu equipo.

-de hecho, eso le dije…el replicó que no le importaba la paga, que sólo quería trabajar conmigo unos días para pavonearse que trabajó con una leyenda viviente.

Cuddy rio levemente.

-hey! Acaso crees que no soy una leyenda?

-más como un mito diría yo…un personaje horrible y malvado del cual todos tiemblan sólo al escuchar el paso de su bastón, y del cual nadie está seguro de si es real o no-dijo ella con voz tétrica pero terminando por reír divertida.

-muy graciosa…no querías saber las pruebas que tengo para decir que es mi hermano?...pues ya no sabrás por ser la bruja de esta historia.

-como si me importaran tus juegos…-dijo la decana mientras hojeaba un par de documentos haciéndose la ocupada.

-adoras mis juegos.

Ella lo miró desafiante, y él le mantuvo la mirada, como siempre.

-ok! Dímelo de una vez-dijo ella rodando los ojos. Ante esto, él sólo sonrió triunfante.

-Nunca me ha dicho su apellido, y aunque mencionó su curriculum un par de veces, nunca me dejó verlo, además…me motivó a apostar con él…si el gana, se queda en mi equipo…sin paga y sin papeleo…-aclaró House al ver el rostro descontento de Cuddy, que cambió enseguida con esas palabras y terminó asintiendo complacida, House sólo rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para caminar a la salida.

-y si ganas tú?-preguntó la endocrinóloga al ver que House dejaba la idea en el aire.

-me diría el motivo real por el que está aquí…-respondió mientras caminaba a la puerta…abrió y se quedó en el marco mientras continuaba-así que…o es mi hermano…o tuve un hijo hace…26 años?...del cual nunca me enteré…curioso no?...donde estaba yo hace 26 años?-dijo dejando la pregunta en el aire antes de marcharse, y a una Lisa Cuddy perpleja, abriendo levemente la boca.

* * *

Y eso por hoy...gracias por leer y sigan dejando review para motivarme a seguir la historia o dejarla hasta aquí xd

**Sus reviews son mi sueldo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que no les aburra este capítulo, y si lo hace, descuiden, el próximo lo compensará ;)

* * *

Terminé de almorzar con el Dr. Wilson, por supuesto, sin dejar que me sacara nada de información. Suponía que había sido enviado por House, así que preferí mantenerlo al margen. Apenas me puse de pie, seguí recorriendo el recinto hospitalario hasta dar con la dichosa bodega de archivos. Miré a todas partes…y para mi suerte no había nadie.

Sonreí y me puse a mirar en los cajones enseguida…Hass… Henry…Hickman…House…Gregory…al fin!

Saqué el archivo y comencé a hojearlo entretenido…

-veamos…algo de historia…así que también estudiaste en Michigan eh?…-saqué un par de cálculos y coincidían con mi edad…al menos ya sabía dónde estaba mi padre cuando me concibió-que más hay aquí…aham…infarto muscular…uhh eso debe doler…Stacy Warner autorizó la operación?, quien será?...acá dice nunca casado…interesante-dije para mí y sonreí, luego seguí leyendo…-vicodin… aham…uhh eso dificulta las cosas, que más, a ver…

Justo cuando llegué al final del expediente entró un guardia de seguridad haciéndome una llave. Afuera alcancé a ver a lo lejos al Dr. Wilson…vaya, así que me había seguido…ya me vengaría luego...cuando ese gorila me soltara.

-hey me haces daño…adonde demonios me llevas?

-la decana sabrá que hacer…aunque por robar información del hospital la pena podría ser enorme.

Oh oh…una voz resonó en mi interior diciéndome que las cosas se ponían feas…maldito Wilson. Al menos ahora tenía información importante, en especial acerca de mi primera opción como madre…Stacy Warner…sonaba bien. Sonreí mientras el gorila me escoltaba a la oficina de la decana, era una lástima que fuéramos a conocernos bajo esas circunstancias.

El gorila no me soltó ni cuando entramos a la oficina…

-ya suéltame, no voy a escaparme ni nada-dije mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, aunque no sirvió de nada.

La Dra. Cuddy estaba apoyada en su escritorio…y cuando me vio pude jurar que nos conocíamos de algún lugar y supongo que ella pensó lo mismo pues me quedó viendo sorprendida…aunque aquello resultaba imposible. Verla frente a mí, fue totalmente diferente a verla de lejos y escondido. Luego del shock inicial, le sonreí de lado confiado, como siempre, como dictaba mi personalidad, y esperé a que el gorila terminara de hablar.

-Lo hayamos revisando este expediente en la bodega de archivos médicos-dijo el gorila sin soltarme mientras la Dra. Se acercaba para tomar el folder y hojearlo.

-Gregory House?...para que quieres el archivo médico del doctor House?

-eh, sí, bueno, primero Hola doctora, luego…será que le puede decir a su gorila que me suelte?...se me traban las palabras y las ideas cuando me están haciendo una llave en el brazo, sabe?

La vi elevar las cejas, algo sorprendida al parecer, tomó algo de aire e hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia gorila, quien me soltó enseguida.

-puedes esperar afuera Norman…te llamaré si hace falta-dijo con un tono de voz dulce, que me hizo sonreír mientras movía mi brazo… lo tenía algo adolorido.

Ella me quedó viendo más seriamente apenas el gorila se marchó…así que me acerqué y le tendí mi mano.

-Supongo que ya ha oído de mí, House, Wilson, o alguien del equipo de diagnóstico ha de haberme mencionado…soy Ethan-dije esperando que ella tomara mi mano, en cuanto lo hizo besé su dorso-el placer es todo mío Dra. Cuddy-dije sonriéndole mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

Noté enseguida que ella me veía con curiosidad, no sé si era de alagada, su mirada era más como si no creyera que fuera real o algo así, pero siempre con una sonrisa algo divertida.

-vaya, ahora entiendo porque el Dr. House toma tantas precauciones contigo, si te pareces mucho a él.

-disculpe?...-dije algo nervioso al creer que mi pequeño plan se desmoronaba. Ella rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en su confortable silla.

-para que querías éste informe?-preguntó elevándolo levemente.

-sólo estoy interesado en saber cuál es su bourbon favorito…tenemos una cita de machos en un bar esta noche y…-dije ganándome una mirada molesta…suspire y me encogí de hombros-quería saber un poco sobre él, algo que me de alguna ventaja para entrar en su equipo y dado que no es bueno comentando de su vida privada, supuse que leer un par de líneas de su informe médico me ayudaría.

-pues no has hecho nada bien, sabes lo que debería hacer ahora no?

-spi, lo sé, no soy idiota, sólo no me di cuenta que el Dr. Wilson me siguió y me reportó con seguridad.

-Wilson hizo eso?

Yo simplemente asentí…Ella hizo una mueca, complicada con la situación.

-al menos me has dicho la verdad…-dijo ella suspirando algo resignada…-te dejaré ir esta vez…pero que sea la primera y última vez que te encuentre revisando propiedad privada de mi hospital…la próxima vez levantaré cargos, entendido?

-perfectamente…es usted propiedad privada del hospital también?...porque no me importaría ir a la cárcel luego de revisarla-dije sonriendo divertido.

Ella me quedó viendo atónita, abrió la boca levemente y me miró muy molesta.

-Ups…había olvidado que esos cumplidos no debía usarlos sino hasta después de la 10ma cita-me excusé de forma graciosa.

-fuera…de mi despacho…ahora.

-vale…adiós Dra. Cuddy, la veré pronto, y gracias!-dije sonriendo divertido mientras reía apenas y caminaba a la salida.

Apenas salí, le mostré la lengua al guardia, y luego me reí burlándome de él. Luego volví a centrarme en Wilson, me las iba a pagar. Lo peor era que de seguro ya le había informado a House de donde me había visto, y House se habría imaginado que husmeaba en su informe, y con ello, debía decirle adiós al factor sorpresa. Por otra parte, House ya estaba sospechando que yo era familiar suyo, así que también debía hacer algo respecto a eso. Las cosas se me habían complicado un poco. Sonreí complacido, no creí que sería tan divertido venir a conocer a mi padre y a sus compañeros de trabajo, estos días serían realmente memorables.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, estaré esperando para leer sus reviews , gracias por leer! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, **en especial a la gente que deja reviews!**

Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!

* * *

Caminé por los pasillos mientras no dejaba de pensar en una venganza para Wilson, me senté junto a un par de enfermos de la clínica y entonces la volví a ver…13, así le decían en el equipo…sonreí un poco malévolo, acababa de tener una idea que podría ayudarme en mi plan.

-Hola!...Remy verdad?

-eh…Hola…-dijo ella intentando sonreír-todos me llaman 13…deberías hacer lo mismo.

-claro, me lo dijeron, sólo creí que ese apodo era para los amigos, y yo no quiero ser sólo un aburrido y lejano amigo tuyo en realidad…-dije sonriendo de lado de forma seductora y alzando las cejas para que me entendiera.

Ella me quedó viendo entre sorprendida y divertida.

-Ethan no?...

-Así es, estás muy ocupada ahora?

-No…-respondió ella con cautela…-y no quieres invitarme a salir o sí?

-Dios! No!... invitarte a la cafetería cuenta?… por tus ojeras y considerando que acabas de salir de una consulta, asumo que es tu hora de comer o de tomar un descanso, y sería un completo imbécil si no aprovechara la oportunidad de conversar un poco con una mujer tan guapa como tú…además claro, que necesito un pequeñito favor.

Ella rió aún más esta vez, eso no era tan mala señal.

-Foreman dijo que House te había despedido, pero que no sabía que había pasado luego…

-quien era Foreman? El inmigrante, el enano con cara de pinocho o el tipo que House debe haber contratado para delinquir?

-disculpa, House eres tú? Con este traje de joven casi no te reconozco.

-muy graciosa…pero soy mucho mejor que House, si quieres te lo demuestro enseguida-dije guiñándole y señalando una consulta. Ella volvió a reír haciéndome sonreír de lado.

-no, nop…no gracias-respondió ella con una sonrisa apretada mientras negaba.

-hablaba de medicina, en qué pensabas tú eh?...-dije mientras caminábamos a la cafetería riendo. Ok, el primer paso de mi dulce venganza estaba listo, ahora ya tenía un aliado de quien obtener información.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de House…

-Así que el chico ya sabe bastante sobre mi…-dijo House concentrado en su computadora mientras Wilson, sentado frente al escritorio de su amigo le terminaba de relatar la situación

-En serio crees que pueda ser tu hermano?

House sólo se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse a la pantalla del ordenador para leer más detenidamente.

-pero su Facebook no dice mucho en realidad…

-seguro el chico misterioso iba a dejar su perfil de Facebook desbloqueado para que tu pudieses verlo…-replicó el oncólogo rodando los ojos.

-bueno, al menos sus informes de la universidad y registros médicos online si dicen mucho más…

Wilson enseguida se puso de pie para ir a ver lo que tan afanosamente leía House, pero claro, House fue más rápido y apagó el monitor antes de que Wilson pudiera leer nada.

El oncólogo sólo se quedó atónito mirando a su amigo con cara de "porque hiciste eso!?"

House sólo se pone de pie y sale de su oficina como si hubiese tenido una epifanía para un caso médico. Por supuesto que apenas hace eso, Wilson aprovecha su ausencia y enciende la pantalla sólo para encontrarse con un mensaje.

"en serio me crees tan idiota?"

Wilson mira indignado la pantalla, luego voltea, y al ver hacia afuera alcanza a ver a House escribiendo en las paredes de vidrio de su oficina.

"Lo siento amigo, estás fuera."

Luego le sonríe a Wilson y sigue cojeando hacia el elevador.

* * *

-Sabías que...-de nuevo estaba House sentado frente a Cuddy en el despacho de ella, había entrado sin llamar y ahora, y como siempre, la interrumpía en su trabajo mientras ella infructuosamente intentaba ignorarlo-como llamarlo…mmh, mi pequeño doble se graduó efectivamente con honores de 2 especialidades?...es casi como si estuviera leyendo mi historial de la universidad…claro, sólo que sin los honores que fueron removidos por mi extraordinaria conducta.

-querrás decir, por tu extraordinaria mala conducta, y sí, estuve leyendo sobre él…

-mi mala conducta era digna de admiración y….en serio?! Porque el interés repentino en mi pequeño alter ego?

-No te parece suficiente que robara información de mi hospital y más aún, sobre uno de mis médicos?

-mmmh, sí, pero te veo entusiasmada, será que te ha recordado a cierto personaje que conociste en Michigan y te ha revolucionado un poco más hormonas?...descuida, es normal…la menopausia causa estragos a tu edad…en especial con tan buenos recuerdos.

-muy gracioso, pero ese chiste ya me lo sabía.

-cuál? El que estás vieja o el que estás cachonda por mí?...ah pero que digo!... si la segunda no es chiste-dijo él sonriendo de lado, ella tan sólo alzó las cejas sorprendida un poco por sus palabras.

-ni estoy vieja, ni mucho menos cachonda por ti, ni que estuviera desesperada.

El doctor comenzó a oler el ambiente, como si notara algo raro.

-y entonces porqué perfumaste tu oficina con olor a perra en celo? … ah, cierto, olvida lo que dije, es tu esencia natural, a veces lo olvido.

Ella alzó una ceja y luego, evitando quizás un poco el tema, apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio y se acercó a House para intimidarlo.

-porque estás súbitamente obsesionado con éste chico y con hacérmelo saber?

-no lo sé, quizás me recuerda un poco a lo juguetones que solíamos ser en esas épocas…

-te lo dije una vez, ese barco zarpó hace mucho.

-y yo te lo dije también, si te refieres a "ese" barco-dijo señalando al culo de la doctora-es más acertado llamarlo super petrolero.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, comenzando a sonreír de lado lentamente, tal y como nos tienen acostumbrados.

Luego de unos segundos House salió del trance, se puso de pie y cojeó a la salida.

- si no supiera que el chico se apellida Baker, y que no existe registro de adopción en su historial médico, podría jurar que es idéntico a nosotros, pero vamos, ambos sabemos que es imposible no?-dijo volviendo a dejar esa duda en el aire antes de irse. Cuddy esta vez sólo suspiro y apartó la vista, se mordió el labio inferior y marcó un par de números en el teléfono de su oficina para hacer una llamada.

* * *

y...continuará, el próximo viernes a las misma hora y mismo canal xD.

Dejen reviews! Ahora la historia se pondrá más interesante ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa! como cada viernes, un nuevo capítulo! :D

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! me encanta saber que opinan de la historia! :D**

espero que les guste!

* * *

A las 9 en punto de ese mismo día, saqué mi móvil y llamé a House. Me ha había pasado toda la tarde recopilando información de Wilson, House y Cuddy con el personal del hospital, en especial con 13. De Wilson, para vengarme, de Cuddy, para hacerme el lindo con la jefa, y de House, porque aún habían muchas cosas que debía saber de él.

-hey anciano

-deberías tener más respeto, en especial considerando que quieres que sea tu jefe directo, y más aún luego de enterarme que estuviste haciendo trampa en nuestro pequeño trato.

-no hice trampa, sólo tomé la misma ventaja que seguro tu tomaste de internet, sólo que en internet yo no tengo acceso a tus archivos y tú a los míos sí.

House se quedó en silencio y eso hizo ponerme en alerta.

-sigues ahí?

-taberna Bobby Dee's de la calle Beacon a la altura del 50, te espero en media hora mocoso-dijo el nefrólogo justo antes de colgar.

Demonios, esto no podía ser bueno, suspiré, si yo fuera House…seguro estaría pensando que manipulé mis archivos en internet para apartarlo de la pista. Y claro que lo había hecho, el punto es que él no debía darse cuenta. Suspiré de nuevo mientras hacía parar un taxi, más me valía aprovechar esas clases de actuación que tuve en el orfanato, porque o mentía de maravilla hoy, o mi plan se iría al tarro de la basura mucho antes de siquiera comenzar a jugar.

No tarde mucho en llegar a la dirección que me había dado, y no me sorprendió ver una pocilga espantosa, era uno de esos bares que frecuentaban sólo 2 tipos de personas, los viejos y los busca pleitos…en otras palabras, el lugar perfecto para House.

Justo cuando iba a entrar escuché una moto de lejos acercándose, siempre me habían gustado esas cosas, pero no pude hacer menos que reír al ver al cojo de mi padre montado en una pistera.

-y esa?...es tuya o la robaste?

-me ves cara de nigga?...para mi desgracia la compré…eso sí, con el sudor de las frentes de mis lacayos-dijo pasando por mi lado, cojeando algo más pronunciado que por la mañana.

Yo no tardé en seguirlo adentro del antro, cosa que me arrepentí enseguida de hacer, ese lugar apestaba. Era una mezcla de sudor, whisky barato, polvo, cigarrillos y un montón de otras mierdas.

-adorable lugar para una reunión de trabajo…traes aquí a la doctora Cuddy para seducirla?-decidí que debía atacar desde el principio, e iba a usar toda la información que tenía en su contra y/o para mi beneficio.

House se giró a verme deteniendo su andar, estaba bastante serio, así que sólo le mantuve la mirada sonriendo levemente.

-uy! parece que le toqué una fibra sensible al cojito, es tu novia o algo así?

Él sólo rió levemente de forma irónica.

-que esté buena no le quita lo perra ni lo maniática, quien quiera seducirla necesita más pelotas que cualquiera, una viuda negra como esa no deja ni tu rastros de ti después del sexo.

-hablas con mucha seguridad, ya dormiste con ella no?

-bromeas?...me agrada mi cabeza donde está-respondió mientras se sentaba, maldito cojo, será que nunca me diría algo útil?

-pero la conoces muy bien…hace cuanto la conoces?

-por qué estás tan interesado en ella?, te gustan las viejitas?

-tú mismo lo dijiste, está muy buena.

-yo sólo dije que estaba buena… y que era perra y maniática, y tú le agregaste el muy.

-porque es la verdad, es de esas mujeres que no te cansas de verle el culo.

-vinimos aquí a beber o hablar de mi jefa?

-nuestra jefa…

-aún no ganas la apuesta, y dudo que lo hagas.

-eso ya lo veremos…-dije llamando al único mesero que tenía el sitio, le pedí 2 botellas de Jack Daniels y 2 vasos, con eso tendríamos para un rato-por cierto, te molesta si pido un par de energéticas?...no he dormido mucho estos días.

-crees que no sé qué las tomarás para tomar ventaja?...me da igual, has lo que quieras, aunque te tomes 5 de esas no vas a ganarme-me respondió House de forma segura, haciendo que recordara que con él debía irme con cuidado.

Un par de horas después…

Y con ese…ya iban 12… o eran 13 whiskys?…creo que hasta yo mismo había perdido la cuenta, el punto es que ambas botellas de bourbon ya estaban casi vacias.

-aún quieresss seguirr… vejestorio?-pregunte alargando las palabras, ya estaba ebrio, pero no tanto como House, quien estaba medio dormido mirando su copa.

-frimero…-dije apoyándose en la mesa para poder erguirse- dimme argo-hizo una pausa más larga de lo que debería-…comissste almenfras no?-dijo señalándome con el dedo de su mano derecha mientras se iba hacia el lado de la pared, cerrando un ojo para poder enfocar.

Yo no pude evitar reír ante esa imagen.

-eso no es hacer tfampa o ssi?-dije sintiendo que la lengua se me volvía a trabar un poco.

-no…es ser inteli…inteligggente…

-graacias

-bienp…tú pagas…-dije House intentando ponerse de pie, pero fracasó rotundamente cayendo sobre su costado e impactando en el suelo, cosa que me causó un ataque de risa monumental.

Lo peor fue que en su intento por ponerse de pie, se tomó de la mesa y volvió a caer con mesa y todo. Por supuesto que yo reí con más fuerza aún mientras el resto de los comensales, ya ebrios también, ni se inmutaban.

-venga…siéntate ahí, que ya nos pido un taxi…-dije ayudándolo y volviendo la mesa a su lugar…-por suerte casi no quedaba whisky en mi vaso.

-tsss…da igual…tengo otra botella en casa…

-me estás invitando?

-no!-respondió House con cara de pocos amigos

-que hospitalario eres…-dije rodando los ojos…-al menos ya no hay duda que te gané-cuando volví a ver a House este se había dormido sobre la mesa, rodé los ojos de nuevo y saqué mi móvil para pedir un taxi, y claro, para tener algo de evidencia…-hey viejo!...sonríele a la cámara-dije filmándolo mientras el viejo sólo levantaba la cabeza apenas y para luego dejarla caer pesadamente de nuevo.

* * *

Y eso es todo por esta semana :)

Por cierto, les gustaría que hubieran flashback de lo que en realidad pasó entre House y Cuddy en Michigan?

Estaré esperando sus reviews respecto a la idea ;)

**Recuerden que sus reviews, follows y favs son mi sueldo *o***


	7. Chapter 7

Holi de nuevo!

De nuevo y como siempre, gracias a todos por sus reviews! , consideraré hacer los capítulos un poco más largos desde el próximo e incluiré algunos flashback para que vayan adentrándose más en la historia huddy tras de todo esto , solo sean pacientes :)

ojala les guste el capítulo de hoy, porque todo no podía ser tan simple ;)

* * *

...

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, me dolía un poco la cabeza y seguía algo mareado, maldita resaca. Suspiré y me incorporé poco a poco en la cama, mire al otro lado de la habitación y House seguía en la misma posición donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Luego de tantas copas, me fue imposible dejarlo tirado en el bar, después de todo y sin importar las circunstancias, el viejo era mi padre. Así que simplemente lo dejé dormir en el sofá cama que había en mi habitación del hotel donde me estaba hospedando.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, me levanté, ya eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana, asi que comencé mi rutina diaria como si el no estuviera. Cuando creí que era una hora prudente intente despertarlo.

-hey House…despierta hombre!...apestas! y debemos irnos a trabajar.

Lástima que el viejo ni se inmutó, solo se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo como si nada. Suspiré frustrado y luego sonreí mientras iba por un poco de agua fría.

-pero que mierda!?

House despertó sobresaltado luego que un poco de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza.

-ahora si despiertas no?...estamos atrasados vejestorio, ve a ducharte.

-shh… silencio…ohh mi cabeza… de que mierda hablas!?...-dijo casi matándome con la mirada.-y donde demonios estoy!?..auuchh…shhh…-dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos haciéndome reír levemente.

-en mi hotel, no sabía dónde vivías y no iba a dejarte botado en el bar, así que te traje aquí-dije encogiéndome de hombros como si fuera lo más normal. Lo vi buscar en su chaqueta y echarse un par de pastillas a la boca.

-no abusaste de mi verdad?...

Yo solo rodé los ojos.

-ve a ducharte, yo iré a comprar un par de cafés y algo de comer.

-no hace falta, me voy a dormir-dijo buscando su bastón-donde lo dejaste?-me preguntó enseguida al no encontrarlo con la mirada.

-ni idea, yo también iba ebrio, no iba a preocuparme por llevar tus cosas, ya suficiente hice llevándote conmigo.

-genial…-susurró House – llámame un taxi, me voy a dormir a mi casa-agregó bostezando un poco.

-no irás a trabajar?

-si me necesitan, me llamarán, así que para qué ir?, en vez de hacer tantas preguntas mejor búscame un taxi quieres?

-y si no quiero?

-vas a raptarme o algo por el estilo?

-no, pero ahora que lo mencionas…tengo un par de preguntas.

-porque estás tan obsesionado conmigo?

-porque no estarlo?

-eres…algún tipo de fan psicópata que luego querrá matarme y suplantarme?

Yo reí levemente ante esa ocurrencia, aunque no pude seguir haciéndolo pues House siguió hablando.

-lo digo porque cumples cabalmente con los requisitos, o es eso, o crees que tenemos algún tipo parentesco biológico, y en ese caso…espero que sea la primera, creo que las torturas me vienen mejor que los parientes.

Yo me quedé en silencio y luego reí nervioso pensando en que responder.

-me temo que ninguna de tus posibles alternativas son las correctas. En realidad…

*Brrrp…Brrrp…

Me callé en seguida al sentir ese sonido, tampoco es que supiera que responder, así que literalmente, había sido salvado por el sonido de su teléfono vibrar.

-no vas a contestar?

House desencajó la mandíbula, buscó su móvil y atendió sin quitarme la vista de encima ni un segundo, en mis adentro suspiré agradecido y por fuera sonreí confiado como siempre.

Mientras House seguía al teléfono e iba escuchando, poco a poco iba desviando su mirada y su atención, parece que al fin habían encontrado un caso interesante para él, eso me hizo sonreír aún más, esa era mi oportunidad.

-voy para allá…-dijo apenas antes de colgar, luego se puso de pie y me hizo un gesto de cabeza muy seriamente, nunca lo había visto así-llámame un taxi.

-tenemos trabajo?

-no…yo tengo trabajo.

-te gané la apuesta, así que ahora soy parte de tu equipo.

-hiciste trampa!

-sólo me preparé para la batalla, tu pudiste hacer lo mismo.

-…no tengo tiempo para esto!-dijo cojeando con dificultad a la puerta.

Entendí enseguida que algo más que sólo un caso estaba pasando, así que tomé las llaves, la billetera y mi chaqueta para seguirlo.

-hay taxis las 24 horas del día afuera del hotel-dije mientras me ponía la chaqueta y entrabamos al ascensor -que ocurre?

-nada donde debas meter tu nariz.

-si es sobre un nuevo caso puedo ayudar…

-ah si? Y cómo? Sabes cómo hacer una punción lumbar o…

-porque no quieres que trabaje para ti?!

-porque demonios estás tan obsesionado conmigo?!...-preguntó mientras me quedaba mirando bastante desesperado, fue justo en el momento en que las puertas del elevador se abrían. Yo sólo atiné a quedármelo viendo seriamente.

-te gané la apuesta, jugué tu propio juego y salí victorioso…sólo me quedaré durante este caso, luego no volverás a saber de mí.

Lo vi suspirar frustrado, negar apenas con la cabeza y bajar la mirada.

-haz lo que quieras…-susurró saliendo del ascensor con grandes zancadas sin dejar de tomarse el músculo derecho de la pierna con la mano.

Yo suspiré también y lo seguí sonriendo. No tardamos en llegar al hospital, yo no quise tentar mi suerte preguntando más cosas, House lucía estresado y serio. Apenas entramos lo vi quitarle el bastón a un paciente y caminar a toda velocidad hacía el ascensor, yo lo seguía de cerca.

Caminamos hasta frente de una sala donde la doctora Cuddy se encontraba, ella lucía aún más preocupada y no dejaba de revisar todo de la paciente, cuando notó que estábamos afuera salió enseguida y le dio un expediente a House.

-le sigue subiendo la temperatura, ya tomé varias muestras básicas pero…

-tú te graduaste hace poco no?...corrígeme si me equivoco-me dijo con cierta complicidad fingida hacia mi-no que los familiares no deben involucrarse médicamente con los pacientes?

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

-asumo que ya le diste este expediente a mis chicos, asi que…que intentabas hacer ahí dentro?, recordar cómo se jugaba a ser doctores?

Yo alcé las cejas sorprendido por su comentario, ella sólo lo miró destrozada, como si estuviese a punto de quebrarse. Tomó aire y apretó los labios.

-tienes razón, te dejaré hacer tu trabajo.

Acto seguido pasó por nuestro lado taconeando a toda velocidad, limpiándose una lágrima rebelde que había logrado escapar.

Yo apenas pude, le quite el expediente… Arlene Cuddy, así que nuestra paciente era, nada mas y nada menos...que la madre de la decana.

* * *

chan chan chan!

la próxima semana subo el sgte capítulo!

Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios en los reviews, sus favs y follows también *o* Gracias por leer!


End file.
